A Dragon In Wonderland?
by FloraRose23
Summary: So here's another one of your typical new girl falls into Wonderland sort-of story right? Except this time, the girl(s?) is special. This is the story of a girl (or should I say girls?) who falls into Wonderland trying to hide her secrets. But can she keep hiding them for long? And what exactly will happen as punishment for breaking the so-called "No Exposure" rule?
1. Chapter 1

List of Characters (OC's)

Elizabeth Walliston

**Appearance**- 15 year old human girl. Mid-back length, straight, brown hair. Has chocolate brown eyes. Is 5'4" in height. Wears glasses to see.

**Personality**- A tomboyish smart-alack. She is also a very observant (though slightly directionally challenged) and very quiet wallflower. She is caring and motherly to everyone and is only slightly violent (unless annoyed, then extremely violent).

Eclipse (yes her given name)

**Appearance**- 20 year old -in human years- dragon (wings and tail appear occasionally). Hip-length, ruby red hair. Is 5'6" in height. Her eyes have no irises (besides the pupils, it looks like her eyes are completely white).

**Personality**- She was raised to be very lady-like and polite. She is very mature and motherly (similar to Elizabeth) for her age and is calm in almost any situation. She also has a very sharp tongue when annoyed (not-taking-crap-from-anybody type deal).

**Elizabeth and Eclipse can communicate through thought with each other due to their connections.**

**Thought communicating will be indicated as;** _**"**Words.**"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A "Trip" To Wonderland!**

**Unknown POV:**

_They're after me! No, they're after __us__! We're being chased like prey in the hunt again. By who? Hunters. Hunters that don't want to kill, but to capture and test on us. But I'm not going back into their hands._

Who am I? I am Elizabeth Walliston. An ordinary 15 year old girl with an almost normal life. The reason why I'm being chased around by some strange hunters is because I'm what they call a "host". It means that my I'm strong enough to hold more that one spirit (or person) inside of my body.

Unfortunatley for me (but fortunately too), the spirit I host is one of the most wanted spirits in the universe. She isn't wanted because she breaks the law -no. She is wanted because she is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, who is also born into a rare race. She is actually a dragon (and no, not the medival fantasy, fire-breathing kind). But I'll explain that later...

"Why the hell won't they give up?! They chased us all the way to the freaking local forest!", I muttered under my breath. We ran all the way from the park in the middle of town right into the forest at the town's edge, trying to get away from the hunters.

_**"**__I don't know why. But it seems that they have caught up with us at some point.__**"**_,I hear Eclipse talking in my head. She was right too! They were somehow infront of us so I had to skid myself to a stop. B then they were aleady shooting their special assult rifles at me. Some bullets actually hitting because I was caught off guard.

"Tch!" Luckily it didn't hurt much because since Eclipse is a dragon, she has actual magic. So she put an enchantment on my so pain is lessened (extremely) in battle. They looked ready to kill on sight to me. _**"**__It seems that they aren't going to give up. I may have to go in for the kill this time, Eclipse.__**"**_

_** "**__I'm afraid you're right.__**"**_ I could hear the sorrow in her voice. She doesn't like killing, and neither do I. But sometimes it has to be done. So at that, I took out the knives hidden inside my sweater through magic. Then I killed all of them except the one who seemed to be their leader.

"Stay away from me. Or you'll end up like your friends over there." I point to the four dead bodies on the ground behind me. I see the horror on the man's face as I say that, and I can't help but pity the man. He's probably doing this because he has to make a living or was forced.

"P-please d-don't kill m-me." I hate it when they beg like that. It's not like I'm not already feeling guilty. I then give him mercy and knock him unconcious with the back of my knife. After that, I grabbed the moonstone on my necklace and ran away from the scene. Too guilty to even pay attention to where i was running. I didn't even notice the large tree root d]stickingg out of the ground until it was too late. I tripped.

But surprisingly I didn't land on any ground. That's when it hit me...

"Where did this freaking hole come from?!" Then all of the sudden, I'm surrounded in darkness and felt a strange pain in my head. Then I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Moonstone Vacuum**

**Elizabeth POV:**

"Ugh... Where the hell am I?" I wake up to find that I'm still in a forest. But this one has doors and signs covering the trees. _**"**__Oka~y... Apparently I fell asleep during the fall at one point.__**"**_

_**"**__Or you hit your head on the way down.__**"**_ As soon as Eclipse says that, I notice my head is pounding.

"That could explain my sudden headache. But - uh... Not to cut you off or anything, but do you know where we are? I feel like I know this place from somewhere, but I don't know what." I then start turning my head around, trying to figure out why I know this place.

_**"**__I think the hit caused you a bit of memory loss Elizabeth. Can't you tell? This is the forest of doors from the Country of Clover.__**"**_ Insantly, my eyes widen and my body freezes.

"Wait. As in from the 'Heart no Kuni no Alice' series of manga and games? I thought it was just a manga and game?! There's **no** way that it could possibly be real." I then picture Eclipse giving me a deadpanned expression.

_**"**__Elizabeth... You mean to tell me that you believe in magic, a world of dragon-people and that you can hold more than one spirit in your body. But you're telling me that a simple world such as Wonderland doesn't exist?__**"**_ I can tell by her sarcasm and tone that she's trying to make me feel like an idiot. _**"**__You must have quite the selective imagination Elizabeth.__**"**_

"Yeah, yeah! I'm an idiodic hypocrite with a selctive imagination, I GET IT!" Now, we need to leave this world. And if memory serves me right, we need to find and head to Clover Tower and wish our way home. We will have to keep a look out too, because I am **not** drinking any stupid 'Medicine of Hearts'. I have a happy life to get back to and you have your duties as the Great White Dagon."

_**"**__Agreed. But before we leave the forest, allow me to temporarily leave your body.__**"**_ Before I could say anything, I feel the air get knocked out of my lungs as Eclipse leaves my body.

"Feel better now? You know you could have just taken control and transformed into yourself for once." I notice that she's strectching almost like she's been as stiff as statue for hours on end.

"I could have. But I also think that two pairs of eyes and ears are better than oone ing this situation." She looks around as if expecting something to pop out from behind a tree. "Also this way, if we get attacked, I can provide magical back-up." I notice that the look on her face pretty much says, '_I'm important and you know it_.'

"You know that's against the law Eclipse. A law that **you** created." How can she forget? **"Magical beings of all races are not allowed to their magic or true forms if seen as un-natural to the inhabitants of alternate worlds." **We both said that in unision. So she does know.

"Yes I know Elizabeth. But I don't want you getting hurt in this dimension. I know how dangerous it is fro your memories." Wait a minute... what? Did she **not** just see me beat those hunters to a bloody pulp?

"I know how to handle myself Eclipse, and you do too. Now I suppose we make a plan incase we come run into any Roleholders or suspicious faceless."

"Good idea. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." She stops walking to ponder for a moment. "Maybe, when we find civilization, I turn us invisible?" The plan seems promising. But we need to **find** civilization first.

"That's a good idea. But what if someone finds us in the forest? For example, Ace? He'll only be too curious to just leave us alone." Plus I don't want to deal with that idiot trying to lisen to my heart beat. Too ceepy for me.

"If someone finds us in the forest and doesn't leave us alone, we can just knock them out and be on our way." That smile on her face just screams psycho-sadist. It's like a cross between a Cheshire grin and one of Ace's freaky smiles.

"The plan seems sound. But, do you really have to smile like that? It's kind of freaking me out Eclipse." It really was. I've **never **seen her smile like that before and it's kind of weirding me out. Her smile faltered into what seems to be a pout.

"Sorry Elizabeth. The image of beating Ace unconcious was in my head. It seems only right to do it to the perverted idiot." I stand there speechless. My jaw just hit the ground in astonishment. _Since when is __**she**__ so violent? _"What are you looking at me like that for?" I shake my head and bring my mind back to reality.

"Sometimes, I just can't understand you Eclipse. Lets just get going. We're burning daylight." She nods her head and we start walking again. Aimlessly might I add.

***Time Skip***

Walking for what seems to be two hours, and coming up with nothing except for a few animals (some nicer than others).

"Eclipse, can you sense anyone nearby? My feet hurt and as cool as this is, I wanna go home soon." I swear we keep passing the same tree, It's humongous and hollow. You could probably live in it if it had a door. (**A/N: Just picture the hollow tree from Cheshire Neko to Waltz except bigger.**)

"Actually Elizabeth, I'm getting a faint signal to the right a bit." She starts lead the way through the forest. Five minutes later we start to hear a murmur of some sort ahead of us.

"Ngh-" It almost sounds like a zombie to me. But I don't remember there being zombies in any of the games or the manga. We keep walking only to find a faceless man. He had sandy-blonde hair and was wearing what seems to be a waiter's uniform. It also looks like he's been brutally mutilated and was put on the brink of death. There are cuts everywhere on his body from what looks to be stray bullets and knives. Plus, I see a hole in his right thigh, just above the knee. He starts pulling something small out of his pocket.

"Please... h-help me -ngh- give... t-to... for.."That was all he said. After that he dropped his hand, still holdng on to the object (that is now glinting in the sunlight through his fist). All I see is him fadding away slowly, leaving only an old-looking clock and a **vial** on the ground. I pick up the vial. It was clear with a transparent, white liquid inside it. The cap had a small yin-yang symbol on it.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..." I'm whining beacuse I have no idea what to do with it. What. So. Ever.

"Sorry but, I think it is the Medicine... of-... Hearts...?" The white of her eyes showing utter confusion under her ruby hair. So I look down at the vial in my hand to see it glowing brightly. Next thing I know, the moonstone on my necklace is doing the same thing.

"What the hell?!" I don't remember any of this happening in the games **or** manga! Or even the movie, for crying out loud (and that was a confusing movie)! All of the sudden, the vial is floating out of my hand. Yes, floating... no joke. It heads straight for moonstone... and I swear it's a vacuum. The moonstone literally absorbs the entire medicine, vial and all. The time changes to night instantly and the weirdest thing yet happens... Eclipse starts to glow too. The moonstone then starts to levitate and point at Eclipse.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happns next. If you've ever seen the first _Ghostbusters_ movie, Eclipse being absorbed by the moonstone looked similar to a ghost getting captured. Oh! And this all happened in the course of one minute.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened... Eclipse? You okay in there?" I look down to my necklace as if it's going to talk back to me. Crazy right? Wrong.

"Yes I'm fine. Just confused is all..." Wait, did the necklace just talk? Or Eclipse? Wait-... That ain't right. The necklace was glowing while Eclipse was talking through it (or out of it I guess?). I start walking in the same direction as we were going before. _Maybe I can find civilization while figuring this out?_

"You're not the only one confused. I never knew the medicine could do that! But now I'm kind of scared... I can't sense anything. Not even the animals... It's like I have no connection to your magic at all." And to me, that is a **scary** thought. I don't live off of Eclipse's magic, but I do rely on it for protection. It heightens my abilities and senses to give me combat abilities and a warning system of sorts. So right now, I feel completely and utterly defenseless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading this story! I honesty thought people wouldn't like the idea. **

**I apologize for not updating this in over a month. I just went from having nothing to do in my spare time, to have several tests and projects per week at school... Sometimes I think that the teachers sive students just enough homework to believe you have free time until they give you the due dates to go with it (meaning the next day or two -_-"). **

**Anyways thank you for the three of you who reviewed! I read all of them and hopefully this chapter will please you. **

**Also, I do not own J/C/Heart no Kuni no Alice or Ouran Highschool Host Club (since I forgot about this in the other chapters).**

* * *

><p><strong>First Encounter: Elizabeth<strong>

**Elizabeth POV (still):**

After walking for a couple of hours in the same direction, I finally came across the town! Luckily for me, everyone seems to be sleeping (since it's still the night time change). But I can't help but feel creeped out.

"It feels like this place is haunted... Now I kind of wish that it was a noon time change." The eeriness of this place is starting to get to me as I walk around. I can't help but feel like I'm being watched though...

_**"**I doubt this place is haunted Elizabeth. But, you're right... In our current situation, it would be more convenient if it were noon. That way, we could see where Clover Tower would be from here. Or at least ask for directions.**"**_ A good plan. Something tells me that now it won't matter if someone discovers us anyways.

I keep walking down what seems to be Main Street. Maybe I can find an open store or an inn so I can ask for directions or stay the night. _Wait... I don't have any money. Damn it! Hopefully there are some nice faceless here..._ I see movement in an alley across the street to my right through the corner of my eye.

_**"**__Did you see that Eclipse?__**"**_ I hope mental communication can still work... So far, all I know is that the moonstone blocks me from accessing Eclipse's magic and transforming into her to switch places.

_**"**__Yes I saw it too... I'm still able to look through your eyes. Which means we are still physically connected. Plus, we're obviously mentally connected as well.__**"**_ That goodness for that too! Wait, if she saw it too... then it's not my imagination and there was something there!

_**"**__Should I investigate? Or is it too risky?__**"**_ I've already stopped to look like I'm lost. I don't want to find out someone is stalking me and finds me suspicious. It's a tedious proccess to cover up any suspicions with convincing-enough lies.

_**"**__That action is your choice. If my theories are correct, whoever or whatever is following you is either A), someone investgating who and what you are. Or B), a theif or burglar wondering if they should jump you or not.__**"**__ Well isn't __**that **__a lovely second theory?..._ I decide to investigate just incase whatever was there was a threat.

"It was probably just a cat or something..." I mumur to myself. I look inside the alley. All I see is a few dumpsters and a wall. _Great. Nothing but garbage and a dead end._ I walk inside the alley and see nothing still. "Must have been my imagination. Either that, or the cat is really good at hide-and-go-seek." I was about to turn around until I feel someone the end of a gun put to the right side of my head. I gasp as said person puts a hand over my mouth. _It's gloved?_

"I am not a figment of your pitiful imagination, or a filthy cat. I'm very much a person and a roleholder at that!" This dude is rhyming... _Who rhymes these days?_ "You seem to be one too with your face. So if you value your life, you will tell me why you're in this place." _Damn it! Why is it that _Peter_ has to be the one to find me first?_ I yank my self out of his grasp and turn to look at him. _Better play it clueless._

"I am **not** a roleholder as you so called it. I don't even know what that is! Now would you **kindly** put that gun down and explain to me exactly **where** here is?! And I can't explain to you **why** I'm here because I have no clue!" This dude is already pissing me off. I know he's cruel to everybody, but he's a bit demanding and jumps to conclusions **way** too quickly.

I then notice his eyes widening underneath his glasses. He lowers his gun, but it's now pointing at my arm or leg. "Are you, by chance, a foreigner my dear?" No, I've lived here my entire life which is **exactly** why I'm asking these questions!_ Is this dude an idiot?_

"I guess you could say that-" He then glomps me into a hug.

"Then you have nothing to fear my dear, for Sir Peter is here!" This dude seems to be bipolar. I know he isn't, but he still seems that way...

"Dude? What the hell are you doing?" I'm trying to stay calm, but this guy ticks me off a bit. "You don't even know who I am. So why are you hugging me? Actually... Better yet, go away! I shouldn't be talking to strangers anyways. **Especially** triggerhappy ones!" So I force myself out of his odd hug and pass him out of the alley. _**"**__Now I know how Alice feels...__**"**_

_** "**__I'm glad that I'm not the one in control right now. Better you than me.__**" **__Traitor._ I keep walking when I hear footsteps running behind me...

"Wait my dear! Why do you not want me near? May I at least know the name of the newest foreigner in Wonderland's game?" Dude, stop rhyming for God's sake! I turn around and face the albino white rabbit.

I hold up my index finger. "First of all dude, please stop rhyming. It gets a bit annoying after a while and you aren't exactly reciting a poem." I then bring up the next finger. "Second of all. if you really want to know, my name is Elizabeth. Now that you know it, **don't** call me anything else. Nicknames are my absolute **worst** pet peeve." Hopefully, now that he knows my name, he'll leave me alone.

Sadly I was wrong. As I turn to keep walking down the street (still at night, so I can barely see), Peter grabs my left wrist. "But my de-" I give him my best death glare (**A/N: Picture one of Kyouya Ootori's death glares from OHSHC**). "-Elizabeth, it's dangerous here at night. You obviously don't have anywhere to stay. So why don't you come with me to the Clover Tower for the night?" I'm glad he isn't rhyming anymore But I still wish he would leave me alone.

"You know I don't trust you. But since I'm currently stranded I'll go with you to this 'Clover Tower' as you call it. But only if you or someone else can explain to me why I'm here. Got it?" _Maybe I can get some information on the moonstone from Nightmare if he knows anything. Then I'mm go find somewhere to stay... Probably that hollow tree so I can get some privacy and not accidentally expose anything unneccessary._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter! I hope this one was at least a bit more descriptive. Also, PLEASE REWVIEW. I need some criticism since I'm new to this whole writing thing. (Which is ironic since usually I review other stories and critique them.) And I also want to know if I should continue this or not... I have a basic outline of a few scenarios for the future, but that's about it.<strong>

**Anyways, leave a review if you want and hope to post the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the month long wait for this chapter. School REALLY sucks. That and my dance. Too many assignments and competitions for my liking. **

**I'll probably be making it so I get at least one chapter out per month, since these next few weeks will be hectic.**

**Also, you'll notice that I made it so Peter doesn't rhyme in this story... I really suck at it and Peter doesn't even do that in the actual games, so I just dropped it completely.**

**And thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! I need more of them to give me tips on writing skills, since I'll be writing an actual book with my OCs in the future.**

**I'd also like to thank annoyedbunny64 and KiraDaughterofPoseidon for being the first to follow and favourite of my story! It means a lot to me to know that people actually enjoy reading my story.**

**Anyways... I don't own J/C/Heart no Kuni no Alice, QuinRose does.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Formal (?) Welcome From The White Rabbit<strong>

_1 Hour Prior_

**Peter POV:**

I'm walking down the halls of Clover Tower, away from that pitiful and useless assembly. I notice the hag of a queen toward from a hallway to my left. So I stop and wait to see what the damn hag wants of me. _And where's that idiot now?_

"Ah White, We see that the fool of a knave is not with you." She seems annoyed. It doesn't help that the meeting was longer than usual today. Something about a new danger to Wonderland that holds a lot of power. But since it was the worm's opinion, I could care less.

"No he is not, as you see. I am certainly glad for that. Now state your business or go and play with that filthy cat." I have paperwork to do and scedules to make. As much as I hate it, it is my duty in the castle.

She scowls and gives me astare with an almost mischevious glint. "If he is not here, We wish for you to find his for Us. We have a job for him." Another thing I hate about my job... babysitting the idiot knight.

"I do not have time to-" The hag rudely cuts me off. That means she is either annoyed or that it's something actually important. Most likely a bit of both after this meeting.

"You will make the time. Do your paperwork later. We need you to find the foolish knave **now**." She speaks with an authoritative voice that I know I can't refuse to. _Not that I could say no anyways without losing my head..._

So now I'm on my way out of the tower just to find out tht it's a night time change. _Great. Now I have to look for the fool in the middle of the night._ But since the hag demanded it, I walk into the darkness of the night towards the town.

By the time I get to the town, all of the shops have closed. Only a few lamp posts are working along the main street. So I walk down the street for about twenty minutes to find myself almost at the end of the street (**A/N: I imagine it as a really long street.**) with a figure coming in my direction. _Is that the idiot?_

I duck into an alley on my left and peek around the corner at the strange figure. _It's too short to be the knight. So who is it?_ The figure walks closer and stops right beside a lamp post. I can't see much of their face, but they are unmistakenly female and she has **eyes**.

She starts looking around and turns her back to me. I take this time to hide behind some crates beside the entrance. I'm glad I did this because she starts walking towards the alley.

I faintly hear her voice as she walks... "It was prbably just a cat or something." _She saw me?_ She walks further into the alley. "Must have been my imagination." She loos to be just a teenager. Probably a new roleholder. "Either that, or the cat is really good at hiding." _She thnks I'm a street cat?_

I then sneak behind her, turning my pocket watch into a gun silently. I put the barrel of the gun to her head and cover her mouth incase she screams.

"I am not a figment of your pitiful imaginaion or a filthy alley cat. I am very much a person and a roleholder at that." _Such an insult!_ "You seem to be one too with your face. So if you value your life, you will tell me why you are in this place." While I was talking she struggled and finally got out of my grasp as I finished.

"I am **not** a roleholder as you so called it. I don't even know what that is!" _She isn't?_ "Now would you **kindly** put that gun down and explain to me exactly **where** here is?!" _Is she a foreigner?_ "And I can't explain to you **why** I'm here because I have no clue!" As she finishes her demanding rant, I lower my gun to her leg so she won't run away.

"Are you by chance, a foreigner my dear?" _Another one so soon?_ I notice that her features become even more annoyed.

"I guess you could say tha-" _She is!_ I hug her in joy. _She must need a guide then._

"Then you have nothing to fear my dear, for Sir Peter is here!" I must be a very lucky man to meet the foreigner first... _Did she take the medicine though?_ Nightmare never gave me any so somene else must have it.

"Dude? What the hell are you doing?" I can tell that she is really annoyed right now. _And what's with that language? Not fit for a lady._ "You don't even know who I am. So why are you hugging me?" _Because you're wonderful!_ "Actually... Better yet, go away!" _But why?_ "I shouldn't be talking to strangers anyways. **Especially** triggerhappy ones!" _Understandable._

She then forces herself out of my embrace and leaves the alley in quick strides. Once I had realized what happened, I ran to catch up with her. _She didn't even introduce herself. _"Wait my dear!", I shout. "Why do you not want me near?" _Is she afraid of me? _"May I at least know the name of the new foreigner in Wonderland's game?"

She stops and turns around. _Thank the Dealer. _She holds up a finger. "First of all dude, please stop rhyming." _Does she not like it?_ "It gets a bit annoying after a while and you aren't exactly reciting a poem." _That answers that question. And thank the Dealer for that too._ She holds up a second finger. "Second of all. if you really want to know, my name is Elizabeth. Now that you know it, **don't** call me anything else. Nicknames are my absolute **worst** pet peeve." _Elizabeth... _I make a mental note of that for later.

She turns to leave again and I grab her wrist. "But my de-" She gives me a glare hard enough that it could rival the mortician's. I clear my throat. "Elizabeth, it is dangerous here at night." I don't want her to get hurt in this world where it's so easy. "You obviously don't have anywhere to stay. So why don't you come with me to the Clover Tower for the night?" The hag's demand can wait. Elizabeth is far more important at the moment.

She's still scowling at this point. "You know I don't trust you." _That, my dear, seems to be obvious._ "But since I'm currently stranded, I'll go with you to this-" She holds up here fingers to make air quotes. "-'Clover Tower' as you call it." _Thank goodness! _"But only if you or someone else can explain to me why I'm here. Got it?"

I practically jump for joy. "Of course!" I instantly start leading her to the tower that I had just come from. _Maybe I'll actually have a chance at winning this game..._


End file.
